Of Suns and Cloudy days
by JanPotter123
Summary: how Jared saw the light. One shot. my first imprint fic. please R&R!


Of Suns and Cloudy days

Kim got out of her car and slung her book bag across her shoulder. She looked up at the cloudy grey skies of La Push and frowned.

She started walking slowly towards the main doors of La Push High School. She heard a loud shout behind her as she crossed the parking lot.

Kim turned around to see her best friend Lila running to catch up with her.

"God, Kim!" she panted as she reached her. "I tried calling you last night! Where were you?"

"Sorry," Kim mumbled in reply. She turned and started walking towards the school again.

"I was in Forks hospital. My Uncle Snow was having a bad day."

"Oh, sorry." Lila apologised quietly. She looked up at the dark skies that had shielded the reservation from any sunlight for the past week.

"Wonder when this will let up." Lila commented. "It's totally killing my mood. I never feel happy when everything is so dark and gloomy."

"Yeah, I know."

The pair walked on in silence.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kim was already in her seat when the first bell rang. She sat quietly going through the previous days' homework, as the other students streamed into the classroom.

She only looked up when the teacher entered after the last bell and called the class to order. A few of the more boisterous students finally settled down and the lesson began.

Kim had been intently focused on the finer points of trigonometric functions, when the door to the classroom burst open. A huge hulking figure walked in to the classroom.

Kim held back a gasp of shock as she realised who he was. She was one of the few people who had. One girl had actually screamed 'I don't have any money!"

Jared Najera.

The teacher looked a bit intimidated as he took in the nearly seven foot tall boy in front of him.

"Sorry I'm late." Jared's deep voice boomed through the silent classroom. "Car troubles."

Jared shifted his weight from one foot to another as he realised that most of the girls were staring at him with expressions of poorly disguised lust.

Kim could see why. He had been missing from school for the past three weeks. And now that he was back, any moron could see the difference.

Besides the sudden growth spurt, he had really bulked up. I mean, Kim knew that Jared had always been more muscle-y than the average sixteen year old boy, but now… the thick bands of muscles which wrapped around his tall frame was visible even in the loose black T-shirt he was wearing.

She looked down at her maths textbook with a red face.

'Kim loves Jared' was neatly written across her maths textbook. She had decorated the surrounding space with swirls and hearts. She quickly turned to another un-graffitied page in her textbook.

"Uh…that's okay, Najera." The teacher managed to choke out as he realised that Jared's arm was easily as wide as his torso.

"Take a seat. Next to Kim, please." He turned back hurriedly and returned to his lecture.

Kim went even redder if it was possible as she was on the receiving end of a million glares from the other girls. Jared walked slowly towards the empty desk on Kim's left. Kim stared down at the wood floor as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

She noticed Jared's worn out sneakers as they slowly walked into her line of vision. They shuffled a bit and then a book bag dropped down to the floor.

The desk creaked as Jared squeezed himself into the comparatively miniscule chair.

Kim lifted up her head a bit and peered to her left. Jared was flipping through his textbook slowly, occasionally glancing up at the board.

Kim turned her attention to her own textbook, sighing.

Of course, he wouldn't notice her. She was just Kim. The nice girl. The girl who nobody ever noticed but everyone still knew. Well, knew her well enough to know that it only took a 'please' to get her to lend her home work to them.

"Um…could you tell me which page to turn to-?" Jared leaned towards Kim, but stopped as Kim turned her head to look at him.

Kim looked on, confused, as the expression on Jared's face slowly changed from one of boredom to an expression of shock and then joy. His mouth stretched into a wide smile. His teeth were perfect, Kim noted in a daze, as she smiled a bit back, rather nervously.

"Hi…" he breathed, his smile wide and eyes full of delight.

"Uh…hi." Kim said quietly, unsure if she was the butt of a prank. "We're on page fifty-two."

She turned quickly to face the board, trying to ignore Jared's stare.

Jared didn't say anything for the rest of his lesson. But the smile never went of his face. Nor did he stop staring at Kim.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kim sat down next to Lila at their usual table with her tray of food. She wasn't feeling particularly hungry.

It was obvious that Jared had been playing a joke on her. It wasn't a secret that she had a crush on him. Everyone had known for years. Well, everyone but Jared.

She played around with the salad dressing and listened to Lila rant.

"I'm telling you Kim!" she said loudly. "It's like there's no one in this school who even cares about this junk they try to pass off as food! Huh! As if! A dog wouldn't eat this crap!"

Kim nodded along and mumbled replies every few seconds, but her attention wandered across the cafeteria.

To the far end of the room sat the jocks and cheerleaders; aka, the popular people. Usually Jared and his friend Paul would be sitting with them, but today they were sitting all alone at a table towards the right of the room.

They sat hunched over their trays, on which they had piled on as much food as possible, making it look like a mini edible Everest. They guzzled down the food like hungry bears seeing food for the first time in weeks. Kim smiled a little as she saw Jared lean back in his chair and rub his stomach with a satisfied grin on his face. He turned his head around in Kim's direction and his smile widened as he saw Kim looking at him. Kim blushed and looked away quickly.

"Kim! Hello? You there?" Lila brought Kim back to her senses.

'Huh? Yeah, you're right about the food!" Kim blurted out.

"O-kaaayyy then." Lila said slowly. She looked towards Jared and Paul and then back at Kim.

"I see that Jared's back." She said with a smile on her face. "Is that why you think 'Yeah, you're right about the food!' would make a good name for my student action group?"

"Um, no, sorry, Lila-"Kim started.

But Lila cut her off with a laugh. "It's alright Kim! Just chill. The guys hot, I get it!"

"Well, yeah, I guess." Kim mumbled in reply, embarrassed. "But tell me more about your group!" she said trying to change the subject.

And she was off.

"I'm telling you Kim! It's only a matter of time until we take over this place! It'll be Kim and Lila's new world therapy clinic in no time, just wait and see! First, we'll…"

Lila's voice faded into the background as Kim went back to staring at Jared's table.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kim ran across the parking lot towards her car with her book bag over her head, as she tried to avoid the rain drops falling from the grey skies.

"Kim!"

Kim turned her head back but didn't stop running.

With considerable shock she saw Jared running towards her. He was completely drenched. His hair was stuck to his forehead, and she could nearly count the muscles on Jared's chest as his shirt was stuck to it. He smiled the same smile he had smiled back in the classroom as he reached her. Kim came to a stop.

"Hey, can I drop you anywhere?" he asked her, as he moved to stand right in front Kim. He lifted up his book bag over Kim's head, effectively protecting her form the rain.

"You shouldn't walk in this weather alone; you could get hurt or catch a cold." He chided her as he looked down at her.

"I've got a car, its okay." Kim said quietly. She started walking again. She tried not to let Jared's chest distract her. Jared followed taking care to make sure that his book bag stayed over Kim's head.

"Well," Jared started clearly searching for words to say. "You shouldn't drive alone either. Its not safe in the rain."

"Well, what would you suggest?" Kim asked him, a little irritated.

'How about I drive you home?" he asked with a smile.

Kim stopped again, again in shock.

"Um…why would you do that?" she asked, hesitant to get her hopes up that Jared might, just _might, _like her back.

"Because I want to spend more time with you, Kim." Jared replied as he stared down at Kim.

Kim caught her breath as Jared said her name. It had sounded so good coming from his mouth…

"Please?" Jared asked quietly.

Kim stared up at him for a moment, trying to see any hint of suppressed amusement in Jared's eyes which would tip her off on the prank. She found none.

"O-Okay."

Jared smiled at her.

They walked to Kim's car and Kim handed Jared her keys. Kim put their book bags on the back seat while Jared started the car.

As they were backing out of the parking spot, Kim noticed that the rain had stopped. She could see tiny pin pricks of the sun's rays peeking out from behind the grey clouds.

"Oh, good. The sun's finally come out!" Kim said as she stared up at the sky, and watched the clouds thin.

Jared only looked at Kim with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it has."

**AN: one shot. It's probably the crappiest story ever becoz I wrote it really was bugging me so I wrote it down. I got inspired by the song 'the show' by Lenka. Thanx for reading!**


End file.
